Madly In Love
by MadderthanaboxofFrogs
Summary: HatterXOC... When an imaginative college student is dropped into Wonderland, a whole world is opened up to her. Suppressed memories resurface and an old friendship is rekindled. rated m for sexy times
1. Prologue

I own NOTHING... not even the college i mention! lol I do own Darcy tho

I've always had an overactive imagination. Ever since I could remember, I had an imaginary friend. Fairytales and stories came alive and swept me away into another world. My imaginary friend always accompanied me. His name was David Hatter. He had nice, wavy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He always wore a tan, leather hat wherever he went. He could perform all sorts of fantastic tricks with his hat, and he always made me smile. But childhood doesn't last forever and time doesn't wait. I had to grow up. He said goodbye to me the day before my 10th birthday. I didn't want to part with him so soon and I called for him, but never did he answer me, even though I imagined his face just like he was there with me. But I never saw him again.

Time passed; 9 years to be exact. My imagination changed and matured as I grew. I now wrote stories instead of reading them. It was now my mind that held the world that was the key to my escape from reality. It made every day life just a bit more bearable. I was 19 now, a freshman in college. It was ok I suppose. I was studying for a major in English with a special track on creative writing. My goal was to graduate and start writing and illustrating children's books. I had all but forgotten my long-gone imaginary friend. That was, of course, until I was dropped into the realm of my childhood imagination.


	2. Chapter 1

It started off like any other ordinary day. I woke up, did my morning routine- consisting of taking a shower, brushing my teeth, brushing my shoulder-length brown hair, getting dressed, eating a bit of breakfast, and getting my backpack together for class. I only had one class today, being American Sign Language 1. It was December, finals week. And today was the last day of exams. ASL was my favorite class, so of course I was confident that I would do well. I left my dorm, went all the way across campus to take the exam, finished it, and then started my trek back towards the food court to get some lunch.

I hated the winter. It really sucked. I hated the cold and the snow. The bitter wind burned against my exposed face as I walked down the hill to my destination. The main stretch of walkway between the student service building and the university recreation center was called Main Street. I was walking down Main Street, passing the university student service center when I glanced up the stairs to see if any of the offices were open. No offices were, but a man in black caught my eye. He stood at the top of the stairs, wearing a black, secret service-looking suit with a number 8 and a spade on the lapel. He had on a pair of sunglasses, but I could feel his eyes watching me. I had never seen a guy like him around campus before. As soon as we made eye contact, he turned and started walking away. Against my better judgment, I followed him. I climbed the stairs and ran after the odd man, weaving through narrow walkways and jumping down minor flights of stairs. He disappeared into a rather old-looking building. It was smaller than others and it looked abandoned. I had never noticed the building before. It wasn't on the campus map. I pursued him, catching glimpses of his black suit turning corners ahead of me. I turned a sharp corner and found myself face-to-face with my own reflection. I couldn't stop in time- I was going to run smack dab into a mirror. I shut my eyes as I braced myself for the impact, but it never came. Instead, I felt myself falling- and falling fast. I opened my eyes and saw swirling colors all around me. I had to be dreaming. I took a deep breath and a flash of light erupted into my vision. I immediately felt hard ground beneath me. I landed with an "oomph," almost getting the wind knocked out of me.

I knew I wasn't on Earth anymore. I wasn't in my world. How did I know? I knew because you don't experience an acid trip without the acid. I opened my eyes and took another deep breath as I sat up. The scent of pine and wet leaves assaulted my nose as I looked around at the woods around me. I heard odd sounds and animal calls echoing all around me.

"Oh boy, Darcy. What the hell have you gotten yourself into now," I asked myself as I stood, dusting off my black jeans and black jacket. I combed my fingers through my hair to make sure I didn't have any leaves stuck in it. Where the hell was I? What world was this? The sound of footsteps drew me out of my reverie. I spun around to find a stunning-looking man staring back at me. He was around my age it seemed. His eyes were a beautiful brown, outlined by black eyeliner. He was about 4 inches taller than me and had stubble on his chin and a ghost of a moustache on his upper lip. His hair was wild and flipped up past the brim of his tan leather hat. His attire consisted of a caramel-colored leather jacket, a dark red button-downed shirt tucked into his dark brown pants, secured with a black leather belt, a loosely tied maroon neck tie around the collar of his shirt, and boots matching his jacket. He looked familiar. A distinct feeling of déjà vu washed over me as he smiled at me.

"Hello there. Lost your way miss?" A British accent. Oh, how I adored British accents. I smiled back at him and nodded.

"Um… Yeah, I guess you could say that. Heh… I think I'm in the wrong world, actually," I replied, putting my hands into my jacket pockets. His eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Oh really? Well then! You don't seem all that bothered by it, though." He walked toward me, his head tilted to the side questioningly. "What's your name?"

"Darcy. Darcy Louise Hoffmann. And you?" He stood at attention and straightened his jacket.

"My name is Hatter. At your service," he said, removing his hat and bowing to me. I raised my hand to my mouth to hide my grin as I chuckled at his chivalry. He was funny and handsome. I could tell he was charming and polite.

"So where am I, Hatter?" He laughed and hopped in front of me, landing a foot away.

"You're in Wonderland, love," he exclaimed, tossing his hands into the air for emphasis. There was definitely an awkward silence as I looked up at him and he dropped his hands. He stared at my face, searching for a reaction. The only reaction I gave him was a smile with a small laugh.

"Wonderland, huh? Fan-freakin-tastic."


	3. Chapter 2

He scoffed at me, scratching his head and putting a hand on his hip.

"You most certainly are a strange oyster, Darcy. You're either really brave, really clueless, really crazy, or extremely ignorant. I've never met someone from the other side of the Looking Glass with such nonchalance." I shrugged my shoulders and tilted my head to the side, expressing my lack of a better response.

"I have one hell of an imagination. What can I say? I always have. It's always a bit more influential in my life," I explained simply. "What's an oyster?"

"It's what we Wonderlanders call people from your world. But what the real question here is how did you get here? I thought the Looking Glass was only for use by the Suits and the King. They always shut it after they're done using it. How did you manage to come through," he asked, extending his hand for me to take. I took his hand and he flipped it over and pushing up the sleeve of my jacket to examine my forearm. "And how are you not marked?" He let go of my arm and let me pull the sleeve back down as I rubbed where his warm touch had left goose bumps.

"Are the Suits the guys with the black suits and the numbers and stuff on the jackets? If they are- yeah, I saw one in my world, followed him, and ended up here," I laughed bitterly. I didn't exactly want to be here. I wanted to go home. I had just finished my damn Sign Language final, I was all packed and ready to go back home for winter break, and this had to happen. Damn my curiosity to hell. He furrowed his brow and began circling me, holding his hands behind his back as he looked from me to the ground every once in a while. He was thinking about something. He circled me about four times before I finally made eye contact when he glanced up at me. He stopped walking and just stood there, gazing into my eyes. Everything was silent around us, save for the creatures of the forest and the rustling of the leaves in the soft breeze. It was as if we were looking into each other's souls, just for that moment. Then I absent-mindedly broke the silence. "You have beautiful eyes." He blinked and broke the unspoken connection between us, smiling nervously and laughing.

"Really now? I have pretty eyes? Why thank you. You have quite lovely eyes yourself." I blushed and tried to hide my face, turning my head bashfully. A playful giggle escaped his lips as he reached up and put his fingertips under my chin, tilting my head up to look me in the eye once more. "Don't hide that expressive little face of yours, love! Nothing to be ashamed of, right?" I gave him a small smile and nodded. He nodded in approval and took my hand. "Come with me. We're going to my tea shop before they send someone after you."


	4. Chapter 3

**HATTER**

Her hand was cold as ice, but her face and smile were warm and inviting. I felt my warmth slowly seep into her skin as we ran into the city, seeking refuge in my tea shop. She didn't have the mark of an oyster and she was just randomly dropped into the Whispering Woods. How and why was she here? The only conclusion I could even comprehend was that she had slipped into the Looking Glass as they were shutting it down. Therefore, dropping her short of the station port. It was a damned good thing I was on my way home from visiting Charlie. The look on her face when I found her was absolutely priceless. She looked so adorable when she was confused! The surprising thing about her was her beauty and the lack of fear at being here in Wonderland. When I gazed into her eyes, I saw a familiar spark. I couldn't place where I had seen it before, but I didn't let it bother me.

It wasn't a long trip to my shop. Unlike Alice, Darcy wasn't afraid of heights and it took us less time when navigating the ledges and bridges. I didn't go in through the front door when we arrived at my shop. I didn't want to interrupt the business or have Dormie ask any questions. So, instead, I took her around to the back door. We emerged from a well-hidden door into my nice little living space. I released her hand and spun around, holding out my hands.

"Welcome to my humble tea shop," I said as I leaned on my desk. She looked around, glancing at the leftover pearls that adorned the glass shelf on the wall before taking a seat in my white swivel chair.

"It's wonderful, Hatter," she said as she spun around in my chair like an amused child. I scanned her face silently, taking note of every little detail. Like the small dimple in her right cheek whenever she smiled or laughed, or the way her eyes lit up whenever she thought about something. The chair came to a stop and her eyes again fell on the pearls. Her eyes lit up as she slipped into her deep thinking. She was distant and silent for a few minutes. I crossed my arms and bit my lower lip, trying to think of something to break the silence.

"What's on your mind, Tripp? You look like you're trying to ponder the universe or something," I questioned, drawing her out of her trance. She blinked a few times and turned her head to look at me. The expression of shock on her face took me by surprise. It's like a thought had just dawned upon her.

"I've been here before," she breathed. I walked over to her and knelt down in front of her, taking her hands into mine.

"What do you mean, Darcy? When did you come here?" She looked me in the eye as a smile slowly tugged at the corner of her lips. It was reflected in her eyes as well.

"I remember coming here as a child, playing with a young boy about my age. We played king and queen, dressing up in different costumes. His father ran the shop while we would play back here. We would play all the time. Every once in a while, he would come to my world and play with me. But then I had to grow up. He left me and I never saw him again…." A warmth rose from my stomach into my chest and went to my face. My eyes grew wide and my jaw dropped. She reached down and cupped my cheek in her hand, her touch setting my skin on fire.

"You… You mean… You're?" Her laugh rang in my ears as she nodded. My heartbeat was like a sledgehammer in my chest.

"David… I missed you so much!"


	5. Chapter 4

She threw her arms around me as she jumped into my arms. We both fell back onto the soft ground. My childhood play mate had returned to me. After 9 whole Earth years. My smile was on the verge of being painful because it was so big.

"Darcy! My god! Oh, Darcy, my Trippy dearest lovely lark! I've missed you so much," I nearly cried, holding her tight against me, running my fingers though her gorgeous dark brown hair. I thought I'd never see her again. I had to let her go so many years ago. She remembered me, and I remembered her. One look into those hypnotizing olive green eyes and I was lost. I tilted my head down and lightly put my lips to hers, caressing her face as my eyes slipped closed. I put no thought into what I was doing. All I knew was that it felt right. Her lips were warm and soft. At first she was surprised, and was still, but then relaxed and melted into my embrace as I pressed my lips firmly against hers. Her arms snaked around my neck as she kissed me back.

"Hatter," she breathed against my lips, bringing me to my senses. I slowly pulled away from her, fully aware of the red hue of my cheeks. My eyes drifted open and saw her smiling face. Her eyes were closed and her face was full of contentment. She finally opened her eyes with a sigh, a similar blush floating onto her cheeks. "Why'd you stop?" At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to pull her into another breath-taking kiss. But the gentleman in me protested and won.

"Well uh… I stopped because I think we're getting a little ahead of ourselves," I replied, stroking her beautiful, soft face with my fingertips. She sighed and nodded, getting up off the floor and offering me her hand to help me up. I took her offered hand and she pulled me to my feet. I noticed her look of disappointment and it went straight to my heart. "Hey hey hey! Why such the long face?" She looked at me, the pain etched deep within her eyes.

"Why didn't you come back and visit me? At least contact me…. I missed you so much, Hatter. You were my only friend when we were little," she said, keeping my hands in hers. Her voice cracked with emotion. I felt my heart strings tighten.

"You needed to grow up, Darcy. You needed to make real friends. But apparently, you just couldn't let me go. You kept that imagination of yours… and your memories." I squeezed her hands reassuringly, giving a small smile. The pain reflected in her eyes vanished and she smiled back at me, squeezing my hands in return. I escorted her back to the chair and offered her something to drink.

"Hatter, this is a tea shop. Therefore, I demand tea!" We laughed together like old times. How I had missed her. I went over to the small stove and put a kettle of water onto the burner, putting the heat onto medium. I knew just how she liked her tea. It wasn't from a pearl. It was morning tea. She always drank it with three packs of sweetener, a half a scoop of sugar, and a nice splash of milk. I watched her out of the corner of my eye. She seemed very interested in the pearls on the shelf. She got up out of the chair to analyze them closer. She looked from one pearl to another, studying the different liquids inside. The whistle of the tea kettle drew me away from her and I got to fixing up her tea.


	6. Chapter 5

**DARCY**

I couldn't stop looking at the different colors of liquids in the glass containers. What was this stuff? They had no labels, so what were they? A particular one caught my eye. It was a maroonish color, like raspberry. I picked it up off the shelf and uncapped it, wafting the fragrance towards my nose. Yep, it was raspberry. I loved raspberry. I really wanted to taste it, but I didn't want Hatter to notice anything. I glanced over at the handsome man making me tea and found him fixing up my cup, his back turned to me. I seized the opportunity and took a small sip. It was absolutely delicious. I quickly put the cap back on and replaced it back to where I had taken it from. The taste lingered on my tongue along with a strange warming feeling. It slowly crept down my throat and began to spread throughout my entire body. There was a tingling sensation everywhere, a feeling like I was invincible. I felt confident, seductive, and sexy. And as I looked back to hatter, I felt a familiar longing deep within my stomach. I wanted him- badly. A pool of desire flooded my vision and I found it almost impossible to resist my carnal attraction. He turned back to me, a bright smile on his face as he held my cup of tea in his hand. I could have cared less about the tea. All I wanted was to take Hatter, right here, right now.

"Your tea's ready," he said chipperly. I sauntered over to him and took the tea from his hand, carelessly setting it back down onto the counter. A questioning look blossomed onto his face. He was so adorable when he was confused. I loosely wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled lazily. "Darcy? What are you-?" I shushed him with my finger to his lips.

"Shhhhh, Hatter. There's no need to explain. It's simple. I've come to the realization that I really, really…" I leaned in and put my lips against his ear, whispering gently, "really like you." I nibbled his ear lobe, smirking as he tried to stifle a moan. He grew rigid and inhaled sharply.

"Darcy… Did you sneak a sip of the raspberry tea on that shelf," he asked through gritted teeth. I giggled lowly and replied with a hum. He put his hands on my shoulders and forcefully pushed me away from him. "That was a bad idea, love. What you drank was human emotion. And that specific emotion was Lust. A single sip will last a day or two if untreated. But to make it go away immediately, you would need sexual release." I grinned darkly at him as images of our bodies entwining flooded into my mind. He noticed my smile and shook his head sternly. "I don't think so, Darcy. I won't do it. I'd rather restrain you for a couple days than use you for sexual gratification. I don't want to subject you to that. Besides, it's too early in this new, young, romantic relationship of ours. It's too soon for any of that, in my opinion." My face fell. Would he be that cruel to make me suffer like this for two days? I thought he was my friend! The small part of my unaltered conscious scolded me for thinking so selfishly. But the Lust won the battle.

"Why, Hatter? You would rather make me suffer in shackles for the whole of a couple days than rather help me get rid of this? Hatter, please. You wouldn't be using me. Do this for me as a friend," I begged, using all my will power to stay where I was and think rationally. He dropped his hands from my shoulders and stepped back a pace. His eyes burned into mine harshly, examining me from the inside out. He was thinking about it. It tore him up to see me like this but he didn't want to go too fast with this budding relationship. I fucked up big time with this little taste test. Finally, after an agonizing few minutes, his face softened as he sighed.

"Are you sure about this, Darcy? I don't want there to be any strange feelings between us if I help you with this." I sadly half-smiled back at him with a tiny nod. I was nervous. I couldn't stop twisting the bottom of my jacket.

"I'm positive, Hatter. I'd gladly suffer two days without touching you if I didn't truly like you. But I do, and I want to do this," I said silently, lowering my gaze to the floor bashfully. He closed the distance between us and once again lifted my head to meet his eyes. He smiled softly at me.

"Darcy, I wouldn't do this is I didn't like you too." He brushed the stray stands of hair away from my eyes as he leaned down to kiss me. "My precious lark," he whispered just before our lips met. His hands held my face as our eyes drifted closed. A fire ignited within my body, sending flames everywhere throughout. It was the Lust. But another feeling mingled somewhere deep inside along with the fire. I thought it might be love. He pulled away to rest his forehead against mine.

"Hatter… I-I'm ready," I stuttered, my body quivering in need. He took a deep breath and nodded. His hands found mine and he led me to his bedroom, walking backwards and never taking his eyes off of mine. We stopped in front of a large wooden door. Without warning, he bent down and scooped me into his arms, carrying me wedding style. He smiled mischievously as I giggled. He nudged the door open with his foot, revealing a dimly lit bedroom with all the amenities. I felt the Lust kick in again as we walked closer to the bed. Every part of my skin that he touched was on fire. My mind and body screamed for him.


	7. Chapter 6

He ever so gently laid me onto the bed, slipping off my shoes and socks and his boots and socks before rejoining me on the bed. He crawled over me as I sank into the silken sheets. "Hatter… I-I need you. The Lust- can't… fight," I softly moaned, reaching for him as he ran his hands up and down my sides. He removed my glasses and put them on the night stand beside the bed. He cut me off before I could say anything more by kissing me passionately without warning. It was slow and filled with emotion. He nibbled my bottom lip teasingly, making my mouth fall open. His tongue immediately slipped into my mouth, seizing the opportunity. He tasted like cinnamon and tea- regular tea. I couldn't stop my hands from feeling him, touching him, taking in all of him. Our hands took turns removing each other's jackets and tossing them to the floor. Smiling up at him, I took his tie and yanked him back down onto me, straight into another powerful kiss. He was an extremely good kisser.

I wasted no time in unbuttoning his red shirt. Each one was like a tiny barricade preventing me from seeing the secrets that lay underneath the fabric. As I released each button from their hole, he snaked his hands under my shirt, leaving burning trails where his fingers touched. Oh, how I wanted him. The Lust was driving me insane… Hatter was driving me over the edge. I moaned into his mouth as he ran his hands up my back. My shirt came off swiftly, followed by his and the neck tie. His bare chest was adorned with small scars, peppered across his skin. But it was lean and muscular. His six-pack abs were just visible. He was perfection. I traced his scars with my fingertips before running my hands over his chest and stomach. My touch sent a tremor through his body, a gasp escaping his lush lips. He reached around me and undid my bra in one swift motion, all the while gazing longingly into my eyes. The bra fell to the floor, all but forgotten. I threw my head back as he began placing feather light kisses on my neck, nibbling the skin here and there while he cupped my breast. His name escaped my lips as a moan as my hands ran up his back. My fingers ran through his silky smooth feathery hair, clinging to the glorious locks. His lips crashed into mine, his nimble fingers slowly undoing the button of my jeans. I could feel his aching arousal on my thigh as I ground myself against him. He let out a surprised gasp, giving me a chance to work at his belt and pant button.

"Darcy, I want you… I need you…" His words caught me off guard, causing me to swoon into his embrace. We both fell back onto the bed, him landing on top of me. We both writhed against each other, trying to get our pants off as well as our underwear. The bundle of clothes fell to the foot of the bed and we were both left completely naked, save for his hat. I reached up and removed the hat, throwing it onto the other pile of clothes on the floor. It was at that moment, when we were laid bare before each other, that I realized just how much I wanted Hatter. He was the definition of gorgeous and the most handsome man I had ever seen.

"Hatter, please. Make love to me," I asked, my breath heavy and wanton. He nodded with a smile, spreading my legs and crawling between them. I could feel my own inner heat pulsing, wanting the satisfaction that only he could give. His eyes found mine, silently asking if he could enter me. I nodded once, my hair falling into my eyes. He hesitantly placed his throbbing need at my entrance, reaching up and brushing the hair away from my face and taking my hand in his, our fingers entwining.

"Anything for you… My love," he whispered, slowly pushing himself inside of me. I tensed up, feeling his thick, hot member pushing against my silken inner walls. I arched my back as he pushed deeper, gripping my hand tighter. I wasn't a virgin by any means, but it had been a long time since I'd last been with anyone. Jolts of pleasurable electricity shot through my body as he completely sheathed himself, reaching farther into me than any man has before. He leaned over me and reclaimed my lips, massaging them gently with his own.

"Hatter… oh god… so good," I gasped, pulling him against me. He looked into my eyes and I saw love. No trace of lust. I knew then that there would be no one else but him. Hatter- who knew me the most; Hatter- who would do anything for me; Hatter- whom I had loved since childhood. Hatter, who was making love to me to end a suffering that I had brought upon myself.

He started moving again, slowly sliding out of me before pushing back in, a little harder and faster. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, clinging to him as he repeated the motion, in and out. Quick and hard. We kissed as if we were going to disappear from each other's embrace. I began thrusting back onto him as I continued to feel my pleasure rising. He caressed every part of my body, moving faster and going deeper with each thrust. He hit my special spot over and over again, causing me to cry out every time. With the Lust coursing through my system, every touch and every move drove me closer to oblivion.

"Hatter! Oh, fuck! So close! Ohhhh Hatter," I moaned, clinging to him tightly. He looked into my eyes as I neared my climax, filling me with so much warmth that I thought I might burst.

"Darcy…," he whispered, accent thicker than ever, "you're so tight! And warm… oh, Darcy." He buried his face into my neck, ravaging it as I squeezed my eyes shut. This was it.

"Hatter, I'm gonna- Oh, god… Hatter I… I-" I cut myself off, screaming his name as I felt my orgasm shake my entire body. My inner walls clenched around him hard as he thrust one last time, crying out my name as his warmth filled me. We rode off our high together, both satisfied and spent. The Lust had finally been purged from my system, and yet I still felt that deep warmth inside. It was the love in my heart that I had hidden for so long. I was his forever.


End file.
